1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of seamless reinforced polymeric thermoplastic tubing for use with corrosive chemicals either alone or as a fixed lining for more rigid tubing.
2. Prior Art
Steel pipes loose-lined with polymeric fluorocarbon liners, e.g., of Teflon.RTM., are available commercially for corrosive chemicals.
Lowthian U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,064 shows making cylinders by wrapping flat fluorocarbon laminate around a mandrel.
Sandt U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,686 discloses (Example 5) that polymerized fluorocarbon linings can be bonded to the inside of iron pipe by the use of adhesives, heat and applied air pressure.